Cloud-based computing architectures enable delivery of computing as a service, whereby a shared pool of configurable computing resources may be provided as a service to computing devices. The resources may be located remotely or locally, and may be shared over a computer network. Cloud computing may facilitate services such as Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), etc. Example cloud architectures may include a public cloud system, a private cloud system, and a hybrid cloud system. A hybrid cloud system, for example, may include a composition of two or more cloud systems that can remain unique but may be bound together.